Support:Apply For Staff
Looking for the application, go to the Apply For Staff page. '' We're always looking for new staff on this wiki since it is a pretty big one. If you are interested in applying for a local Staff position, you will need to know the following: * ''How would you block a user on chat? * How would you kick a user on chat? * How would you block a user on the wiki? * How would you protect a page? * How would you delete a page? * How would you highlight a thread? * How would you delete a photo? * How would you delete a comment? * How would you rollback an edit? If you are accepted for a position and show no knowledge of these things, you will receive a Staff Notice, as it was a required thing. *Next, before you apply for a position, it is important you are aware of the following: ** Please read the entire application over before posting. We're strict on choosing our staff, so fix last minute errors, and add anything else that you are able to. ** Once you submit your application, all you do is wait to get a response. Don't ask a staff member about it (you'll be instantly denied if done so), just wait. If you do anything else with the app, you will have a possibility of getting instantly denied. **'DO NOT' copy someone else's application. If this is seen, you'll be instantly denied. **Only post an application to one bureaucrats wall, not all of their's. **You may apply for Content Moderator, Discussions Moderator, or Chat Moderator, only one of them. If you violate one of these policies above when applying, you're application will be denied. * Ready to apply? Head over to the Apply For Staff and select the position you want to apply for under the "Applications" section. Once you've selected one of the moderator positions, or the admin position, copy & paste the application exactly how it is shown. It may help to use source mode to do this. Be sure to title your thread post, "___ Moderator Application" or "Admin Application", replacing the ___ with whatever moderator you choose. Remember, post only to one bureaucrat's wall, not all of them. When filling out the application, be sure to specify everything you can, and take your time on the application, especially if you really want the position. * Once you've finished filling out the application, it's time to review it, and make sure you like everything you put. Ask your self, is there anything I shouldn't have in this? Is there something I should add? Once you've reviewed it completely, now is the time to submit. Remember, even if you edit the forum post, we can still go back and see the original. Be sure you have everything revised before clicking Post. Once you do, you can't go back. * The next step, is to wait. Don't bug a bureaucrat about it, don't even tell them. Just patiently wait until you get an "Accepted." or "Denied." If you happen to get denied, it's best you calmly ask any questions you may have, and don't argue. If you choose to argue, more consequences can come your way, so as said above, just let it go, and be calm about it. Category:Help Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Support Category:Community Help Category:Special Pages